Jedi Master Murdock Shan
=Early Life= Born to unsuspecting parents in a far off galaxy, a child with extraordinary talents made his way into the bosom of the Universe. The overjoyed parents named the boy Murdock after a dream the mother had while with child. In this dream a hero kept peace and protected all beings in a sea of stars. In this sea of stars there was great turmoil and evil was afoot. Despite all of this chaos, the great hero managed to keep his ideals and fight for peace; he even managed to rally an army to this cause. The only words spoken in the dream came as this hero began his final battle for peace. When the protector spoke, no sound was heard; however, the response was resounding in the mind and memory of the woman as figure close to the protector bowed and said: “Master Murdock, with this you will finally achieve peace...” As she awoke she found her water had broken and she was in the beginning stages of labor. Soon a baby boy lay in her arms; she coddled him and spoke softly welcoming her new joy. “You, my son, shall be known as Murdock, the protector of our sea of stars.” As he grew, there were times when they would enter the nursery to find an array of toys, clothing and even, on occasion, the cradle (in which the infant slept) floating in the air. Often, the child would be found talking, pointing and even reaching out to a figure that could not be seen. This frightened the naive, young couple but as time went on the young couple came to believe this to be normal behavior of a child at young Murdock’s age. However, by the age of ten, his parents could no longer handle his antics. Observing him talking to shadows and witnessing the throwing of his toys by unseen forces became unbearable for the couple and they finally fled the planet leaving their child to his own accord. This; however, was foreseen by the boy’s ever present unofficial guardian, Jedi Master Revan. Revan, who had been training the boy since birth, instructed him to remain and continue his training. Revan told the boy of the Galactic Empire, of how they had hunted and killed people like Murdock. He spoke of the rise and fall of the New Republic and of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Oder, which Revan had served countless years, was talked about at length. Its trials, tribulations, strengths and weakness, as well as the direction it needed to go to become successful, were discussed in detail. Murdock paid close attention to his master and absorbed the wealth of knowledge that was being cast in his direction. Revan’s quest had been a failure. It was his hope to find the “True Sith” who had fled back to their extragalactic worlds and help them see the light. Though Revan’s death was swift, he lived on through the force, watching the Sith and looking for the right person to train, someone to take up his position. Though, at ten years old, Murdock wasn’t fully prepared, however strong in the force he may have been. He had already learned Electric Judgment to the point that he could use it at will and without much concentration; however, much work remained. =The True Sith= “With this my young Padawan, you will become a Knight” Six years would pass, as the force ghost of Master Revan would continue to teach the boy, and Murdock listened. One night Revan came to Murdock in a worried manner. The Sith were coming for him. Murdock was scared and didn’t want to fight, but Revan insisted that he did. He insisted that Murdock use this to take his trials, and to learn more about the force. Revan knew these Sith could kill Murdock, but Revan also new that Murdock would be stronger for this test. Later that night, as Murdock was in a force trance and much earlier that Revan had predicted, the Sith showed up. Its red blade flourished in the darkness creating a red glow in the room. Murdock sensed the Sith enter his home but couldn’t pull himself out of the trance just yet. This left Revan to delay this deadly assassin who. Revan, at first tried to convert the Sith and redeem him but it didn’t work, next he tried to use the force on him, but the stalker simply withstood the attacks and attacked back pushing Revan back to the other side. While Revan was pushed to the other side he let out a Force scream which aroused Murdock from his trance. Rise of a Jedi Murdock stood to face the Sith, with a half smile on his face Murdock charged his force energies. The Sith ordered Murdock to draw a saber and face his death like the weak Jedi he was. There was a slight problem though; Revan hadn’t taught Murdock how to build a lightsaber yet. How, Murdock though, how can I win without a weapon? To this his master responded from the other side. “Doubt is of the dark side. I have trained you in the force, not in the ways of killing. Use the force to fight this enemy and you will be worthy of a weapon of the Jedi.” Murdock hearing these words he knew what was to be done. Murdock finally spoke to his would be assassin. “Sith, I give you one chance to repent before this starts.” The enemy merely laughed at Murdock, to which, Murdock stood firmer in his resolve. “Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance at redemption foul beast.” The Sith charged at Murdock in a most angry manner. “How dare you, you insignificant bug, ask me for redemption?” The Sith yelled in his charge. The Sith opened with a saber slash aimed at the left side of Murdock’s neck. Murdock ducked the slash and released the stored energy he had within him. “You have been judged, you are not worthy of the redemption my master wishes for you. So now you feel my Electricity… ELECTRIC JUDGMENT!!” With these words, from Murdock’s hands flew yellow streams of lighting. It hit the Sith straight in the chest, to which the Sith let out a cry. He felt the blast ripple through his body. Murdock felt it too, almost as if he knew what would happen in this fight before the Sith would. It appeared, to Murdock, that he saw two of this Sith. One seemed to be slightly ahead of the other, almost a shadow or ghost image of the original. Murdock’s instincts took over; his natural ability for combat shone threw. Murdock watched as the Sith stammered back from the blast, and he went in for a strike. The Sith however was ready for it. The Sith struck back with his saber, charged with force lighting, in a quick underhand motion aimed to slice Murdock right in half. Murdock was able to see the movement, but due to his lack of experience, unable to sense the lighting and while the hit missed, the lighting struck hard flinging Murdock back through the wall and onto the neighbor’s property. Murdock caught himself and tucked the landing, able to stand up just seconds after impact, what he didn’t know was that Sith was about to grab him by the neck. As he stood up and realized this he started his tug on the force to defend himself, sadly it was too late. The Sith had him by the neck. “Any last words…Jedi” the Sith said with discontent. “Last chance turn away from the dark side” Murdock retorted. The Sith laughed at Murdock, but what that very Sith was unaware of was the large, former piece of the house coming straight for the back of the Sith. As the Sith pulled back his lightsaber to end Murdock’s life, the wall smashed into them both and the glass that came with it pierced the heart of the Sith. Murdock coughed as he fell to the ground. It was over and he had passed the test. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi